McFly ! Friends With Benefits
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Dougie’s fed up with being a virgin so he asks Harry to help. SLASH POYNTER/JUDD PUDD - don't like, don't read :D
1. First Time

**Title: Friends With Benefits (Chapter 1 of 3)**

**Summary: Dougie's fed up with being a virgin so he asks Harry to help.**

**Warnings: Detailed man sex :) Dougie/Harry**

**Rating: Very high**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves -ROFL-. I do not know McFly or have any contact with them or management, etc.**

**A/N: This is when they all lived together, in one big house :) Hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_I give up. I really do. Why does he have to declare that he's shagged her when I haven't fucked anyone at all. He knows that._

"Dougie?" Harry said, walking into my bedroom, knocking on my door as an after thought. I hurriedly wiped my eyes, conscious of the tears blurring my vision.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked, sitting down beside me on my bed, putting an arm around my back in comfort.

I sighed sadly, "Danny's been talking about shagging Olivia again."

"Ah," Harry murmured, rubbing my arm soothingly, "He should know not to boast about it."

I sniffed and leaned into Harry for a hug. I like Harry's hugs. He makes me feel safe with his muscular arms wrapped around me. He smells nice too.

"I'm nearly eighteen," I mumbled into Harry's chest, "You'd think I would have had sex by now."

"Shh," Harry reassuringly, "I was the same as you: seventeen and still a virgin. In the end a friend of mine offered to help me out. She made me make up my mind about my sexuality, too," he chuckled.

I laughed too, trailing off as a thought popped into my head, "Harry?…"

"Mm?" he replied, still hugging me close.

"You know Izzy suggested that you two have sex, so you'd lose your virginity?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I trust you, and I thought maybes… you know…" I trailed off, face burning.

"Ohh," Harry chuckled again. I like how when he laughs, his throat _purrs_ in a way. "You want to lose your virginity to me?"

I spluttered at what he implied, "I mean, we'll still be friends, but I'm fed up with not knowing what it's like, and you're gay so it wouldn't be too much to ask for you to have a dick up your arse and -"

"Shh," Harry whispered again, "That's fine, Doug. I know what you mean. Friends with benefits and all that?"

I nodded, breathing his scent in deeply. I looked up and saw him grinning down at me. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly, cheeks still red.

He hugged me tight before letting me sit up to look at him properly, "So, when do you want this?" he asked.

"Erm," I pondered over this, thinking of the best time, "Well, Danny's off to Olivia's tonight, which leaves Tom…"

"He's going out to visit his parents this evening with Gio, so he'll probably stay there for the night," Harry supplied.

"So that means… tonight?" I asked, butterflies fluttering in my stomach for some reason.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "Tonight. You don't have to worry about condoms and stuff: I've got all that we need."

I blushed again, looking at the floor then up at him.

"Come to my room when Tom and Dan leave, I'll have everything ready," he said softly, standing up to head back downstairs. He looked back at me still sitting on my bed, then leant down and kissed me gently on my forehead, leaving an odd sensation where his lips had been. He winked and left my room, closing the door behind him.

I glanced at the clock. _Four hours. I can wait that long._

* * *

"Bye, Dan," I said, waving at him from at the front door as he got into car and drove off to meet Olivia.

I closed the door and took a deep breath. I climbed the stairs, heart beating madly at what was to come.

After what felt like eternity, I reached Harry's closed bedroom door. I knocked gently, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

The door swung open to reveal Harry, dressed in his pyjama bottoms, his chest bare. My cock stirred in interest, my mind mentally yelling that I shouldn't find topless men attractive. I ignore it.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice purring again.

"Hi," I managed, not able to stop myself from looking him up and down.

He reached out and took my hand, leading me into his bedroom. I noticed he had a framed photo of us lot on top of his cabinet.

"Don't be shy," he whispered.

"How should I start?" I asked worriedly, biting my lip.

"Well, first thing's first, before we start anything, gay sex is slightly different from straight sex," he said, sitting down on his bed, pulling me down too.

I frowned, "How?"

"Well, for a start, women are equipped to having a dick in them, yet men obviously aren't, so when you're fucking me, my arse will be tighter than a vagina," he stated.

My cheeks coloured at the professional tone he used.

"We'll also need to use lubricant seeing as though men don't naturally produce it," he added, gesturing towards his dressing table which had a tube and a couple of condoms placed onto it.

I nodded, still nervous. He grinned, "Strip to your boxers."

"What?" I squeaked.

"I'll do it," he said, standing up and pulling down his bottoms, uncovering a lovely pair of legs and blue boxers, attempting to keep a long erection inside. I gulped, feeling my cock react.

"Go on," he smiled, sitting back down on the bed.

I bite my lip and fiddle with the buttons on my shirt. I saw his hands reach out for my shirt and I stopped, letting him unbutton them, his fingers swiftly opening my shirt to him. I felt my cock fully harden, and I can't help but let out a sigh.

"All in good time, Doug," he chuckled, pushing my shirt off from my shoulders. I shrug the top off and dump it on the floor next to the bed. He pointedly glanced at my trousers and I quickly stood up, flicking the button open, pulling the zip down. His hands attached themselves to me again, and I let him undress me, letting him pull down the trousers, exposing my erection under my boxers to him.

He let out a low whistle, and my butterflies returned to my stomach, happily bouncing off my insides.

His gaze travelled up my naked chest, up to my eyes, "You ready?" he asked, one of his hands still on my leg, trailing a circle. I nod, trying to keep myself from coming at the prospect of finally having sex.

He smiled, and stood up. His other hand reached up behind my head, gently bringing my face close to his. His eyes roamed my face once more before his lips attached to mine, gently coaxing them to respond. I moved my lips against his own, letting his tongue slide in.

I shyly brought my hand around to his back, pulling him closer, almost jumping as his erection made contact with my own. My hand slid down, over his boxers, until they rested on his arse. I gave a cheek a squeeze, liking how Harry groaned into the kiss, nibbling my lip.

His hand crept under my boxers, massaging my skin, oh so close to my cock. I couldn't help but thrust, eager for more.

Harry pulled back, looking at me, "Do you want to lie down with me sitting on your cock?"

I nod, chest heaving. He stepped back, wriggling out of his underwear to show a magnificent cock, long and red. I gulp, licking my lips. He bends over for my own boxers, shuffling them over my cock, creating a beautiful friction. I moan softly and let my head tilt back, closing my eyes at the feeling.

I open them again in shock as a warm surface moved from my base to the tip of my cock. I look down and almost orgasm at the sight of Harry on his knees, his mouth now full of my erection. I whimper, knees buckling at the new sensation.

Harry pulls out then slammed down again, tongue exploring my whole length. My hands rest on his head, fingers curling into his hair as he sucked me.

I whined as he pulled away, standing up, "Lie down," he whispered roughly, stroking himself as he watched me scramble onto the bed.

He knelt on the side of the mattress, leaning over to grope for a condom and the tube of lubricant. He tossed the condom to me and I hurriedly ripped it open and rolled it onto me. I watched, fascinated as Harry squirted some lube onto my covered dick, and onto three of his fingers. I automatically reach and pump myself, coating my cock with lube.

Harry pressed a slick finger to his arse, and pressed in, slowly pushing the digit in until it reached his knuckles, before pulling it out and adding a second, then a third.

I squeeze the base of my cock, stopping myself from coming at the sight of Harry fucking himself.

He turned his lust filled gaze to me, "Still ready?"

"Of course," I whisper hoarsely, removing my hand from my cock.

"Try and remember, it takes a while for an arse to accommodate the size of a dick, so try not to fuck sharply. Until I say so, of course," he added with a wink.

Harry shuffled over, knees either side of my waist. He shifted onto his feet, squatting over my cock. He looked over at me again, and I take a deep breath and nod.

He positioned himself so my cock was brushing his entrance. I bite my lip to stop a whimper from escaping. He pushed down and let the head of my cock breach his ring of muscles. I moan softly and let my head fall back onto his pillows.

Ever so slowly, he pushed himself down, until he was finally fully seated upon my cock.

He groaned, "God, you're wide," he leant forward onto his palms. I looked back at him, sweat already collecting on my forehead. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. My chest felt like it would explode from the tenderness he expressed through the kiss.

My hands busied themselves by burying one through his hair, the other resting on his hip.

He pulled back, eyes half lidded, "Okay."

I watched as he pulled himself up off my cock. I groaned at how _tight_ he was, like a massive hand curled around my dick. When he was nearly completely off my cock, he slammed down on me, letting out a grunt.

"Oh," I moaned, trying with all my might to stop myself from fucking him senseless.

We grunted and groaned in unison as he rode me slowly, until he let out a high pitched whimper, collapsing onto my chest.

"Now that," he mumbled against my sweaty chest, "is the prostate. Bloody brilliant feeling when something touches it."

"Good," I whisper against his shoulder, feeling brave enough to lick away his sweat.

"You can start to fuck me now," he breathed, sighing as I gently nipped his skin.

I experimentally thrust slightly, grunting as Harry met it with his arse pushing down. I did it again, this time with more force. I hear him let out a low moan, his breaths hot on my shoulder. I move his head, kissing him again.

Before I knew it, I was fucking him like there was no tomorrow, furiously pounding into him, grunting as he forever changed angles, eyes continually rolling back into my head as my cock was thrust into Harry, occasionally brushing his prostate.

Suddenly, Harry groaned louder than before, one of his hands frantically pulling on his cock, arse squeezing around my cock.

"Doug, I'm gonna-" was the warning I got before he came, moaning my name. I watched, still pumping into his twitching arse, as his cock spurted out thick, white strings on semen, landing on my chest.

At the sight, my own cock shuddered and I gripped Harry's hips tightly as I came to my own orgasm, white light exploding in front of me as I grunted Harry's name over and over, toes curling into the bed sheets.

Regaining my vision, I slowed my thrusts as it began to get slightly painful.

Harry fell onto my come-splattered torso, breathing heavily.

"Well, Doug," he gulped air down, "how was it?"

"Fuckin' awesome," I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

"I have to say, Doug," he breathed, "you were brilliant for your first time."

I giggled, "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it, I don't think my orgasm has ever been that _intense_."

I blushed yet again, pulling myself out of Harry's arse. I removed the used condom and aimed it at the bin next to the dressing table.

Harry's arms pulled me back down, hugging me close, "Stay?"

"I'm too bloody tired to move," I yawned, "though it's a good thing."

I nuzzled my face into his muscled chest, my breathing slowing down and before I knew it I was asleep, surrounded by Harry.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N2: Yay! The end of the first chapter of Friends With Benefits :D**

**R&R?**


	2. Something's Changed

**See first chapter for all notes :)**

**A/N: Woop, chapter 2/3 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"_I love you, Dougie, I really do," Harry murmured, kissing me over and over again, gently pulling on my cock, knowing I was close._

"_I-I think I might like you too," I replied, reaching out to jerk him off, wanting to feel his erection in my hands._

_Just seconds before I reached my orgasm I…_ woke up.

"Shit," I mumbled, stretching my arms out. I froze as I felt a body beside me shift, still in sleep. Suddenly, last night caught up with me.

As I relived my first shag, Harry woke up, cuddling into my chest.

"Morning handsome," he mumbled, apparently still sleepy. I let that slide, thinking he wouldn't say that in his normal state of mind. I forcefully ignored my heart fluttering at his words, trying to convince myself that I was not affected by it.

His arm brushed down my chest, down over my stomach, until it reached my aching erection. I had somehow forgot about my near-wet dream, yet my dick hadn't.

Harry teasingly grazed over my leaking head and I unknowingly let out a slight whimper, pushing my hips forward into his hand.

"Want to experience your first blow job?" he whispered gruffly into my ear. I nodded, biting my lip to prevent a groan escaping.

I watch, painfully aroused, as he shuffled under the covers, hiding his body as his face came level with my cock. He admired it for a moment before licking it from base to tip. I couldn't help but let my head fall back and let out a soft moan of 'Oh, Harry.'

I heard him chuckle, then fully encased my dick in his mouth.

"_Fuck_," I grunted, trying to stop my hips from pushing him. I felt his strong hands hold me down, before pulling almost fully away from me, then pushing me back into him.

He bobbed his head a good few times, each of them better than the previous. At each draw I emitted a moan, getting louder and lower until I felt the tell-tale tingles signalling orgasm.

"Harry," I groan loudly.

He didn't pull away like I thought he would: he growled, vibrating his throat around my cock, keeping his head in place.

"Harry!" I yelled, my legs curling up around his shoulders, my stomach contracting. The pleasure still continued in the afterglow. I looked down, confused, until I realise Harry was gently licking my cock, making sure he got all of my release. If I wasn't so exhausted I would have been turned on instantly.

Harry sat up on his heels, taking his hand away from his crotch. I noticed his fingers were covered in his semen, and the thought of how he had wanked to me getting a blowjob made me feel more confident.

"Can I try…?" I asked, sitting up.

He frowned, his cum-covered hand still raised in mid-air.

I reached forward with one of my own hands and held his wrist, bringing it close to my face. Gazing intensely at the white stuff still dripping down the fingers, I poked my tongue out and gave an experimental lick. It actually tasted quite pleasant: sort of sweet with a hint of saltiness. I wrapped my tongue around one of his fingers, eager to try and define the taste more.

Before I knew it I had become hard _again_, and from the sounds Harry was making, he was in a similar situation.

I let him tackle me to the bed, kissing each other furiously, until I flipped us both over so I was on top.

Just as it started to get heated, we heard Tom's cheery voice echo up the stairs in greeting.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, letting his head flop down onto the pillow, still breathing heavily. I quickly jumped off him, willing my erection to calm down, and looked around for some underwear. I spotted some pyjama bottoms and quickly threw them on.

"I'll just see what Tom wants," I said, stumbling over the hem of the bottoms.

"I'll be waiting," Harry replied, his hand lazily trailing over his exposed dick.

I gulped, forcing myself not to jump onto him; his hair a mixture of bed-hair and just-got-shagged, complimenting his striking features.

I hurried out of his bedroom and down the stairs, meeting Tom in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he asked, switching the machine on, "Just got up?"

"Yeah," I blush slightly, accepting the cup offered.

I sat down opposite him, watching him looking at me suspiciously.

"You look different today, Doug," he murmured, frowning, "Almost as if you just got -" he cut off as his eyes widened, comprehension dawning.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he quizzed, setting his own mug down on the table.

"Well," I mumbled, "I haven't got a girlfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" he asked, not batting an eyelid.

"No, I'm not going out with anyone… It's complicated…"

"I've got time."

I looked up and saw his honest eyes, curious.

I sighed, "You know Izzy?" he nodded. "You know what she did with Harry?" he nodded again, frowning again.

"Well, I asked Harry and … well… we, erm…" I stuttered, trying to find a good way of explaining it.

Suddenly his face split into a wide smile. There were many reasons why I liked to speak with Tom: he caught on about subjects quickly, and never asks too many questions.

"Do you like him?" he asked, resuming his coffee-drinking.

I bit my lip, realising that I didn't know. A few days ago I would have laughed if anyone suggested it, but now… now was different.

"I don't know," I whispered, running a finger over the rim of the cup.

I looked up through my fringe and saw Tom with a smile that plainly said 'aww, isn't that sweet?'

"Shut up," I mumbled, drinking the rest of my coffee, swilling the remains.

"So is he upstairs still?" he asked.

"Yeah. Probably still waiting for me to come back up," I smiled, remembering his beautiful face, feeling my heart beat wildly.

"Mustn't keep him waiting, Doug," Tom grinned, gesturing towards the door, letting me take my exit, "I'll be off in five minutes to Starbucks," he hinted.

I laughed at his not-so-subtle tip-off and stood up, slotting the empty cup into the dishwasher and heading out the door.

"Hey, Doug?" Tom called after me. I stuck my head back through the doorway.

"You have Harry's pyjamas on," he smirked, looking at my attire. My head snapped down and saw he was indeed right: the bottoms had a silver coloured 'Harry' stitched down the right leg, contrasting with the dark green material.

I laughed, embarrassed, making my way back upstairs.

I was surprised to see Harry still laid there on the bed, a plastic band around the base of his still erect cock.

"Finally," he purred, slowly pushing the band off. I realised with a shock that it was a cock ring, usually used to prolong an orgasm.

Lust rushed through my body, straight to my own cock: I could feel it hardening fast.

I climbed onto the bed, pushing his legs up onto his chest, kneeling over his torso. I leant down and kissed his lips passionately, rocking my hips, aware of how our dicks rubbed together creating a brilliant friction.

I reached out with one hand, fumbling for the condoms and lube. I finally grabbed them and without breaking the kiss, I tore open a condom and slid it swiftly down myself, scrabbling to crack open the lubricant.

I squirted some onto my fingers and broke the kiss, looking down as I positioned them at Harry's arse. I glanced up, seeing Harry smile encouragingly at me. I slid a finger hesitantly into him, watching him squirm slightly, then impatiently impale himself on the digit.

The second, third and fourth finger quickly followed, and before I knew it he was grunting, "Please, Dougie, I'm ready."

I squirted some extra lube onto my covered dick and pulled his hips close so the tip of my cock was brushing his entrance.

"Now," he murmured, chest heaving.

I slowly pushed into him, not wanting to hurt him. He breathed slowly, occasionally nodding for me to continue.

I let my head hang forward as I breathed deeply, my pelvis flat against his balls.

"Go on," Harry moaned, head thrown back on his pillow.

I pulled out halfway and pushed slowly back, butterflies erupting. Somehow this time was different from the first time, something had changed.

Harry's hand wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. The darn butterflies sprung joyfully from my cock to my chest and back again.

The kiss was different, too, almost tender, affectionate, _caring_.

I gently thrust into him, enjoying how he moaned softly each time I hit his sweet spot, tugging leisurely at his dick. I batted his hand away and replaced it with my own, wanking him, fingering his balls.

He stiffened, legs curling around my chest, arse tightening around my dick. I sensed his urgency and sped up my thrusts, making sure I hit his prostate over and over, our kiss deepening.

I bit his lip, careful not to draw blood. He groaned, his fingers clutching my chest digging in, surely leaving bruises.

His arse twitched again and I broke the kiss off to look down as he yelled my name, his head thrown back, sweat dripping down his throat. I saw, fascinated, as his cock convulsed, bouncing up off his stomach and back down again as it emitted his release, bobbing with each shot.

My eyes half-closed and I gave one last thrust, the memory of Harry's orgasm still fresh in my mind, and I came, slowly riding it out, one of my hands stroking down Harry's chest.

As my arms gave up and I fell onto Harry's sticky torso, I realised with a jolt what was different: _I had made love to Harry._

"You alright?" he chuckled, hugging me close.

"Yeah," I breathed, still a bit shocked, "more than fine."

* * *

**A/N2: R&R?**


	3. Unexpected

**For notes, see first chapter :)**

**A/N: Woop, I have to say a big massive thank you to my amazing reviewers!! :D Reviews mean the world to me :D**

**Friends With Benefits, Chapter 3/3**

**BIG, MASSIVE, HUUUUUUGE THANKYOU TO Holly360, xForeverX16x, AND nummynem FOR REVIEWING :D Reviews mean the world to me :):)**

* * *

It was one and a half weeks since my little revelation, and Harry and I hadn't had any spare time for ourselves, what with promotion and whatnot going on.

For every single day after that time, I had become more and more anxious as how this would turn out as.

One thing's for sure, Harry was much more friendly than usual: requiring help with the shopping at the supermarket; asking me for my opinion on these shoes he wanted to buy on the internet; everything and anything, he asked me for help with it. Not that I was complaining.

Every single night, I desperately wanked myself raw, picturing Harry above me, doing x-rated things to me. Occasionally I let out a moan or two for which I quickly stifled. But, after each orgasm, I always went to sleep feeling empty, alone.

So when Harry held my eye contact at dinner that night, eyes purposely straying to the ceiling, to his bedroom, I nodded eagerly, his answering smile melting my insides.

So, a few hours later, the house to ourselves, I dragged Harry up the stairs, pausing to kiss him, letting him press me against the wall, his erection pushing onto mine.

We reached his room at last. He kicked open his door, still snogging me, his hands sliding through my hair and groping my arse. We slowly made our way over to his bed and his pushed me down, quickly whipping his top off in the way you see models do.

I watched, panting, as he teased me, inching down his jeans bit by bit, fondling his balls through his boxers. He stared at me hungrily as he did so. I decided to put on my own show, seeing as though I had his undivided attention.

Still laid on the bed, I hooked a finger under my t-shirt, unhurriedly revealing my chest to his gaze, before stripping my top off and flinging it at him. He grabbed it as it landed at his chest, and began to leisurely trail it over his own chest, rubbing it over his amazing six-pack, before heading down to his dick. He dropped his boxers, and using my scrunched up top, began to fist it, his head making an appearance through the material at every push.

I didn't realise until Harry was watching my lower half avidly that I had my trousers off completely, my hand wanking my cock, squeezing the skin over my head.

I yanked my boxers off and gestured for him to join me. After wiping his cock on my t-shirt once more, he grabbed the essentials from his drawer and threw the condom to me, like usual. But this time instead of putting it onto me, I ripped it open and took a firm hold on his cock, and rolled it down his own.

I looked up to see him watch me with shocked eyes.

"Doug?" he whispered, "Are you sure? It hurts a bit, especially the first time…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure," I murmured, reaching to his face to hold his chin and gently brush the outline of his beautiful cheekbones. I wasn't going to tell him my reason behind it: the fantasies had gradually turned into him fucking me, his sweaty face full of pleasure and happiness.

"I'm sure," I repeated, sitting further up to kiss him reassuringly on his lips. I leant back again, smiling as he nodded and lubricated his fingers.

I bit my lip as he circling my anus softly, pushing a finger steadily into me. Into _me_. I forced myself to relax, telling my body that it was _Harry_ who was doing this. At the reminder of Harry, my heart rate sped up.

"Dougie?" he murmured, eyes honest, "we can stop if you want."

I looked up into his eyes, "Harry, I totally trust you," I nodded for him to continue, giving my arse an experimental squeeze around the couple of fingers now inside me.

His fingers probed within my arse, feeling everything to do with me. I shuddered, eyes closing as a powerful wave of pleasure washed over me, making my hands clutch his arms.

"I know what you mean now," I gasped, mouth open.

Harry withdrew his fingers and pushed them in again, pressing against me at every shove. I moaned as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly.

His fingers left my arse and I opened my eyes to see him pump lube up and down his cock, lips parted as his gaze never left my eyes.

He climbed back onto the bed. I watched as his cock bounced at the movement, sparks running up my own dick at the thought of it in my arse.

"Ready?" he asked, lifting my legs over his shoulders, leaving him better access to me.

"As ready as I will ever be," I sighed, "Go."

He nodded to himself and pressed the head of his dick against me, slowly pushing through my muscles, allowing me to adjust each time he did it.

It felt odd. Not in a bad way, more like an unusual way. I supposed it was only natural: I hadn't done this before, it was a new feeling.

He slid further in. I bit my lip to stop a whimper escape me, my hand reaching for my dick, hoping the pleasure would distract me from the slight pain.

I had to say, Harry had prepared me well: the pain only niggled vaguely now, the pain Harry promised was nowhere.

I grinned up at Harry through my sweaty hair as his balls met my arse. He sent a beam my way, leaning down for a tender kiss.

I moaned at how _sweet_ the kiss was: he gently explored my mouth, delving into places me myself couldn't reach. His hands tickled their way up and down my chest, one of them stopping to gently tease my nipple, sending shivers through me.

My own hands ran through his damp hair, keeping him close.

I'd never felt so _full_ in my life. I could actually feel his cock twitch every now and again. I squeezed my arse around him, loving how he grunted in response.

He pulled halfway out of my arse, his eyes watching my face for any signs of turning back, and he pushed himself back into me, his cock brushing against everything inside me I never knew were there.

He pulled out and thrust in a few more times before I let out a high-pitched whimper as he hit my prostate bang on, full force.

"Harry," I whispered, clutching him desperately, "Again, please."

He grinned at me, complying.

His thrusts soon sped up, furiously pounding away, although somehow keeping the sense of care and affection as before.

His hand reached down and fondled my cock, his fingers everywhere at once. I could feel everything coming to a head, his dick making contact with my sweet spot at every hard, long thrust.

"Oh," I groaned, one of my hands grasping his hip, digging my nails in, the other grabbed desperately onto the backboard of the bed, "Oh, _oh!_"

And then I came, much more powerful and blinding than any time previous. I mumbled Harry's name over and over, along with other random things that popped into my head.

I stopped garbling to watch as Harry stared at me, breaking off from his thrusts, his mind processing something, and then his cock pulsed violently inside me, his face slackening, eyes fluttering half shut.

I let him ride the last bit out into me, still catching my breath as he pulled out and tossed the condom away.

I waited for the usual post-sex hug but it never came. I opened my eyes -since when were they closed?!- to see him gazing at me with something powerful shining in his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" He murmured hopefully.

I tried to recall what I had said but failed, "I can't remember what I said."

I watched as Harry took a few deep breaths before answering me.

"You told me you loved me."

Time seemed to stop at that moment as my memory slotted it into my jumbled mumbles I moaned out as I climaxed.

"Dougie?" he asked, biting his bottom lip nervously, "… did you mean it?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, pleading for the outcome to be a positive one.

A weight suddenly crushed onto my chest and my eyes flew open, thinking he had punched me.

The truth was far from it.

Harry had flung himself onto me, his face now buried in my shoulder.

"I love you, too," Harry giggled with relief, pressing kissing all over my shoulder, making a path up my neck, under my jaw and finally reaching my mouth.

I held him close and kissed him passionately, knowing that as long as I loved him, he would love me.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N2: OMGosh, the end of my first chaptered fanfic :')**

**I think the last line's a bit slushy but idk :)**

**Ooh, I'm a bit emotional over it… quite attached to it! :D**

**Woop, :D reviews make me so goddamn happy :P**


End file.
